


Kaito's Adventure

by demonofabove



Series: Family Adventures [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mischief, Ninken | Ninja Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kakashi summons Pakkun at the park to spend some time with Kaito.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Family Adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Kaito's Adventure

"What's the situation, Boss?"

"We're at the park. It's your turn to spend some time with Kaito."

Pakkun glanced at the toddler sitting on Iruka's shoulders up ahead; and turned back to Kakashi, cocking his head to the side, and stared at him dumbly.

"Excuse me? You want _me_ to _babysit_ a _toddler_?" he huffed. "Just what kind of dog do you think I am?"

"Now, now, don't be like that. I know you secretly enjoy it." Kakashi smiled contently, handing him a tennis ball. "Think of it as a training exercise, if you like - Kaito does need to learn how to treat animals. What better instructor than you?"

"Alright. I'll go train the kid." he grumbled, taking the ball from Kakashi's hand. "But you owe me a steak for this."

"We'll see." he chuckled, watching how Pakkun's tail started to wag as he got closer to Iruka and Kaito.

Pakkun didn't really mind looking after Kaito. Truth be told, he'd been asked to do the same when Kakashi was a toddler; and it hadn't been that bad. Actually, if he was being honest with himself, Kakashi had been right - he had enjoyed babysitting in the past. Toddlers were fun, because they didn't care about getting dirty, and they had a lot of energy; and a lot of the stuff he liked to do involved lots of energy and being outside. So it was a perfect set up, really. All he had to do was train Kaito to do the things he liked.

"Yo."

"Oh, hi, Pakkun!" Iruka smiled.

"Pakkie!" Kaito shouted in delight, wriggling around on his dad's shoulders, wanting to get down.

Iruka helped him down; and the moment Kaito's feet touched the path, he ran straight for Pakkun, and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tightly. Pakkun nearly yelped in surprise at how tightly he was being held; and the ball fell out of his mouth, rolling off to the side, as the pressure from the hug winded him.

"Easy, kid." he wheezed. "You're squeezing me too hard."

Kaito nuzzled his head into him, putting his face against his, as he kept him close. He loved dogs; and seeing Pakkun had been a great surprise. He was really looking forward to playing with him.

When Kaito pulled away again, he planted a kiss on Pakkun's head, then looked around the park.

"Where Bikkie and Bull?"

"They're not coming today." Pakkun said. "It's just you and me."

Pakkun trotted over to the ball that had fallen from his mouth, and picked it up. When he reached Kaito's feet, he dropped it again, and looked up at him expectantly.

"Throw this for me." he said. "Let's play."

A giant grin broke out on Kaito's face; and he grabbed the ball and ran off with it, right into the park's grassy field.

"Hey! You're supposed to throw it first!" Pakkun cried out, running after him.

Iruka chuckled, watching his son and Pakkun play together; and as he watched, he sensed Kakashi approaching. When he reached Iruka, he slid his hands around his waist, then to his front, hugging him from behind; and as he leant forward, his head hovering over Iruka's shoulder, he turned and planted a kiss on the crook of his neck.

"I thought you'd summon one of the others." Iruka said, leaning back against Kakashi.

"Maa, Pakkun might seem grumpy and complain a lot, but I know he's been wanting some one on one time with Kaito; so it's his turn today."

"Do you think they'll be okay without us for a couple of hours?"

"Of course. I trust Pakkun wholly to keep Kaito safe." Kakashi said. "But if you're worried, we can check on them any time."

"Thanks." Iruka smiled.

"In the meantime," Kakashi said, detaching himself from Iruka, "while we're child-free, shall we go and enjoy our date?"

"I'd love to."

Pakkun dove into a patch of tall grass, reaching the ball just in time. Kaito was starting to get the hang of fetch, and had been making some good throws for a toddler - almost as good as Kakashi when he had been this age; and Pakkun was enjoying the run. Kaito had been, too - more than a few times, when he'd stuffed up the throw and it landed close to him, he would start chasing after it, too; and every time Pakkun let him beat him to it, he'd giggle and try again. It had been a great game; but Pakkun could see that Kaito was starting to slow down, and he suspected that he was getting bored - Kakashi used to act the same way when he was about to give up, too.

When Pakkun emerged from the bushes, he couldn't find Kaito straight away; and he became filled with dread. How had he forgotten the most important rule of minding a toddler? _Never_ take your eyes off him; not even for a second, he reminded himself. He scanned the park, from the field, to the playground, to the forest walk; and sighed in relief when he saw Kaito wandering towards the forest, seemingly interested in something; and he dropped the ball from his mouth and raced over to him.

"Oi, kid! Wait up!" he called out gruffly.

"You need to stay with me." he panted as he reached him. "Why did you run off?"

"Look!" Kaito grinned, pointing towards the forest bushwalk. "Birdies!"

There was a flock of pigeons and some finches scavenging in the soil, hunting for lunch, peacefully mingling with one another; and as they wandered around pecking at the dirt, none of them seemed to be aware of anything around them, nor that they were being watched. _Perfect._

"You're right. There's a lot of them." Pakkun said. "Do you know what you do when you come across a lot of birds like this?"

"No. What do you do?" Kaito asked curiously. Pakkun smirked mischievously as he looked up at him.

"You chase them!" he said as his tail started to wag. "Now, follow me!"

Pakkun bounded for the flock, Kaito alongside him, managing to keep up with his pace; and when they were about a metre away and Pakkun started barking, the flock finally noticed them and took off at once, fluttering towards the trees and beyond, chirping in surprise. As they disappeared in a panic, a grin broke out on Kaito's face watching them fly off all around him; and when he saw a group of them land on the ground nearby, thinking they were safe, he started chasing them again, a giggle escaping his throat.

When that group of birds were gone, Kaito found himself staring into a messy clump of shrubs and trees along the border of the forest bushwalk; and a little way in, he saw something bright on the dirt, moving towards a large tree with a crack in its trunk. Curious, he stepped off the track, into the bushes to take a better look; and Pakkun followed along, wondering what he had found.

As they got closer, Kaito saw that the colours he'd spotted were yellow, orange, and red, all blended like a sunset, with a black checked pattern painted over the top; and he reached out with a grin on his face, thinking it was pretty, and that he wanted to show his dads.

Pakkun caught sight of what Kaito was after; and when he realised what it was, he panicked, and jumped into action. 

"Kaito, that's a snake - get away from it!"

Not only that, Pakkun thought, it was a yamakagashi, meaning it was definitely dangerous; and if Kaito got bitten, he probably wouldn't survive.

"Pretty!" Kaito said, continued to reach out, trying to grab it.

Pakkun roughly grabbed Kaito by his clothes and dragged him away.

"No!" he growled, creating more distance between them and the snake as it slithered into the crack in the tree. "You don't touch snakes."

Kaito lost his balance and toppled over; and he sat on the ground, stunned for a moment. Pakkun sensed that something was wrong when he felt a disturbance in his chakra signature; and he padded over to his front. When they made eye contact, his ears went back, and his tail fell as he became filled with guilt - Kaito's eyes were glistening, and his lip was trembling, like he was about to cry; and he had a look of pure betrayal on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you." Pakkun whimpered. "Please don't cry."

He jumped into Kaito's lap and started gently licking his face, trying to clean his tears away and patch things up before he burst into tears; and Kaito closed his eyes, and turned his head so that Pakkun could only get his cheeks as he consoled him. After a moment, he began to realise that Pakkun's tongue felt ticklish along his skin; and he started to giggle every time he heard the _schlop_ of his tongue on his face.

Pakkun got a little more excited hearing the happiness in Kaito's voice; and as his licking speed increased, his tail began to wag. Kaito started to pet him as he got smothered in kisses; and when he fell onto his back and Pakkun went for his entire face, his giggles became cackles; and soon, everything was alright again.

Finally, Pakkun stopped; and he hopped off Kaito, letting him get back up; and he sat by his side, looking at him expectantly.

"So, where to now?"

Kaito led Pakkun along the bushwalk, and as they continued on their adventure, they came across a lake; and Kaito decided to jump around some mud puddles by the edge, trying to splash Pakkun. Pakkun stepped a few metres or so away, and settled down smugly when Kaito kept missing - if he remembered rightly, Kakashi had troubles reaching him at this distance, too, when he was young.

Pakkun watched Kaito lazily as mud splattered about a metre away from where he as lying; and he grew drowsy, almost ready to take a nap. Then suddenly, he noticed a mischievous grin flash across Kaito's face; and this time when he shot mud in his direction, a large stream, bigger than himself came flying forward, higher than the other attempts had gone, travelling in a perfect arc across the air. When it landed, the mud hit him with a slick _slap_ , coating him in a sloppy blanket; and his fur and ninken coat became soaked.

Pakkun jumped up in surprise, and quickly shook himself off, flicking mud all over the place; and as Kaito cackled away, he fell back into the puddle, getting his clothes soaked, too. Then as he climbed out and looked for something else to do, Pakkun stared at him in wonder. Kaito's use of chakra reminded him of Kakashi when he was a toddler - being a genius, he had been able to use his chakra, too; but the way Kaito had grinned before he did… Had he done that on purpose? Did he have more control over his chakra than everyone thought?

"Hey, kid, it's getting late." he said as he caught up to him again. "We should go and find your parents."

They followed their tracks back the way they came, this time with Pakkun leading the way; and when they reached the field they had first played fetch in, Pakkun ran a little ahead and rolled around on the ground, trying to get some of the drying mud off himself; and when Kaito reached him, he squatted down and started scratching his belly.

During his scratch, Pakkun picked up Kakashi's scent; and regretfully, he soon stood up, and got Kaito following him along again. They ended up on a paved pathway lined with trees; and as they trotted along, they found a park bench fit under the shade of a maple tree; and sitting on it was Kakashi and Iruka, cuddled up to each other as they enjoyed the final moments of their date.

When Kaito noticed them, he started running along the path with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Papa! Daddy!" he called out as he approached.

"Is that Kaito?" Iruka asked Kakashi.

"Seems to be."

"He's covered in mud!" Iruka gasped. "What did he and Pakkun get up to?!"

"Maa, don't get mad - I'll give him a bath when we get home." Kakashi murmured.

"I'm not mad - just… surprised." he said.

"Papa! Daddy!" Kaito called again when he was within talking distance.

"Hey, buddy!" Kakashi greeted, running a hand through his hair. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh!" Kaito declared. "Pakkie, um. He saved me from the snake! And we chased birdies and played in the puddles!"

"I can see that." Kakashi chuckled. "You've got mud all over you."

"He got me, too, Boss." Pakkun said when he caught up.

"How was "training"?" Kakashi asked.

"It wasn't too bad." Pakkun admitted. "But you still owe me a steak - I stopped the kid from picking up a deadly snake."

"Maa, it sounds like you've earnt one."

"Thank you, Pakkun." Iruka said, reaching down to scratch his ears. "I appreciate you looking out for Kaito today."

He leaned closer to him.

"And if Kakashi forgets to give you that steak, you let me know, okay?" he said softly.

"I will, sensei."

As the day came to an end, Pakkun said his goodbyes to everyone, and disappeared, returning to the other ninken; and soon, only Kakashi, Iruka, and Kaito remained. Kakashi picked Kaito up, becoming covered in mud, too; and he, alongside Iruka, began walking, now eager to get back home. But when they passed the field again, Iruka suddenly paused, and spoke up.

"Hey, did you end up getting that ball back?" he asked.

"Nope. It's long gone, now." Kakashi answered. "No use looking for it."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Iruka sighed. "It would be good if we could go out at least once, and not have something go missing."

"Mn." Kakashi agreed as a smile crept on his face.

Kaito and Pakkun hadn't really lost the ball; and even though it hadn't been handed back to him, and no one had mentioned anything, Kakashi knew exactly where it was...

Pakkun's coat wasn't a very good hiding place, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
